Secret In The Air
by MonewHale
Summary: Two-Shot! Continuado! Isabella desea decirle a Edward sus sentimientos... "Quiero decirte que me gustas pero no puedo... porque..." Song Fic – Edward&Bella
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Personajes perteneciente a Stephenie Meyer  
>Sumary: One Shot Isabella desea decirle a Edward sus sentimientos... "Quiero decirte que me gustas pero no puedo... porque..." Song Fic- Canción "Melt" de Hastume Miku – Edward&amp;Bella<p>

**Letras en negrita = Letra de la canción**

**Secret in the Air**

Isabella se despertó y se estiro en la cama, abrió lentamente los ojos y vio hacia afuera. El día estaba soleado y el árbol, que estaba a un lado de su ventana, brillaba en su gloria con sus hermosas hojas verde... _"verde_" pensó ella...

**Cuando me desperté por la mañana**

**Tenía un pensamiento en mi cabeza, se trataba de ti**

Ella se sentó en su cama y acomodo su cabello hacia atrás y sonrió.

**Ayer vi un peinado nuevo**

**Y me dijo "¿Por qué no lo intento?"**

Fue rápidamente hacia la ducha y salió con una toalla, se puso frente a su espejo de cuerpo completo y sonrió al verse, su pelo, que siempre había estado con ese típico corte aburrido, largo, liso, puntas parejas, ahora estaba con un corte a la moda que la hacía ver bonita. Rio contenta y se recordó darle las gracias nuevamente a su amiga Alice.

Miro su closet y encontró una nota

"BELLA! USA ESTO! Si no lo tienes puesto, te arrepentirás xoxo Allie ;)"

Rio y vio la ropa, era una falda rosa pálido hasta los muslos con pequeños vuelos, una camiseta blanca y un chaleco finito gris

**Me vestí con una minifalda rosa y un broche en el pelo**

**Me prepare para salir y dije:**

- Edward... "**Hoy veras que tan linda puedo verme"** – sonrió a su reflejo. Recordó lo que paso ayer...

**Melt*, me derrito al pensar en ti**

**Quiero decirte que me gustas pero no puedo... porque**

_Flash Back_

_- Edward! – grito la castaña hasta que el cobrizo se dio vuelta_

_- Hey Bella – le sonrió, ella suspiro al oír su voz_

_- Hola, yo... puedo hablar contigo?_

_- Claro – asintió, caminaron un poco y se sentaron en la banca cerca del instituto – Dime_

_- Yo... – la castaña levanto la mirada y se sonrojo violentamente – yo... quería decirte... – el la miro con ambas cejas alzadas indicándole que siguiera -que... gracias por ayudarme este año en algebra y que tengas unas lindas vacaciones, y suerte en la universidad –dijo rápidamente_

_- Oh... claro, no hay problema – le sonrió – espero que también disfrutes de tus vacaciones, y gracias por tu suerte – le sonrió - Adiós - ella asintió derrotada_

**Melt*, ni siquiera te puedo mirar**

**Se que lograre que mis sentimientos te lleguen**

_Miro nuevamente a Edward que iba hacia su volvo despidiéndose en el camino de los demás alumnos, y suspiro, no sabía cómo decirle lo que sentía, era uno de los más populares en el instituto, eso sin contar que era un año mayor que ella. Era inteligente, buena persona, sociable, todos le tenían respeto y por sobretodo era hermoso. _

**Porque lo que quiero decirte es... Te Amo**

_Fin Flash Back_

Bella bajo corriendo, supo que Edward se iba de viaje a Chicago y después se quedaría en Seattle en la universidad, gracias a Jasper el novio de Alice y mejor amigo de Edward, así que ella iría a el aeropuerto de Seattle a despedirte de él y a armarse de valor para confesarse, tomo su bolso y fue hacia su camioneta.

- Por favor, no ahora – gimió cuando la camioneta no encendía, encogiéndose de hombros decidió caminar, hasta encontrar un taxi

**El pronóstico mintió**

**Me Sali desprevenida y llovió**

- Algo más? – dijo teatralmente al cielo cuando pequeñas gotas empezaron a caer

**No hay paraguas en mi maleta**

**Una tienda me haría muy feliz**

Llevo ambas manos a su rostro cuando noto que no tenia siquiera un paraguas, odiaba el clima de Forks podía estar soleado y a los minutos lloviendo. Miro a todos lados y no se veía nadie, abrazándose a ella misma siguió caminando, estaba más cerca del centro del pueblo, ahí siempre se ponían taxis.

**Alguien detrás de mi apareció**

- "**si quieres puedes ir conmigo**" – escucho la voz desde atrás y abrió los ojos sorprendida

**Mientras abres tu paraguas**

**Espero que no hayas visto mi cara sonrojada**

La castaña bajo la mirada avergonzada, mientras él se situaba al lado de ella para protegerla de la lluvia.

**Melt, apenas puedo respirar**

**Si vieras mi mano sabrías que estoy temblando**

**Y esto solo por compartir un paraguas**

Isabella lo miro solo para darle una sonrisa de agradecimiento y volvió a bajar la mirada, apretando fuertemente su bolso contra su pecho para regular su respiración y el temblor de sus manos por el nerviosismo de estar junto a él.

**Estoy tan cerca que puedo sentir tu respiración**

- "**Que hago?"** – se susurro ella misma, el cobrizo se había acercado más para tenerla bien asegurada, sus brazos se rosaban y sentía la mirada de él sobre ella. "**Por favor Dios, has que se detenga el tiempo**", pensó cerrando los ojos por un minuto.

**Esta cascada de lágrimas, ¿Cuando irán a parar?**

Recordó las veces que había deseado caminar de esa forma junto a él, recordó las noches que había llorado por él, cuando se entero que se había puesto de novio con Tanya Denali, una chica de su curso. Bella había pensado que era justo, eran de la misma edad, ambos eran populares, inteligentes y lindos. Lloro una noche entera... pero el llanto no siguió cuando su amiga Alice la llamo diciéndole que todo era mentira, solo rumores, que Jasper le había preguntado a Edward directamente y él le había dicho que no era así.

Y ahora ahí estaba ella, no podía creer que estuviera caminando al lado de Edward Cullen, el chico del cual llevaba enamorada tres años, una pequeña lagrima resbalo por su mejilla mientras sonreía y sorbía su nariz.

**Pero ahora soy tan feliz que ya puedo morir en paz.**

Caminaron en un cómodo silencio, ninguno decía nada solo caminaban. Cuando llegaron a la plaza central del pueblo Bella se detuvo, ya no había porque ir al aeropuerto, lo tenía a su lado ene se instante

**Melt, ya llegamos a la estación**

**No te veré nuevamente otra vez, por mucho tiempo, por eso**

Lo miro a los ojos y él le sonreía tiernamente, ella suspiro como siempre hacia cuando lo miraba

**Melt...**

"**Quisiera que Dios nos uniera para siempre**" pensó en ese momento mirándolo a los ojos, su sonrojo se instalo y mordió su labio inferior

**¿Bye-Bye? No, no quiero decirlo**

**Ven y abrázame ya!**

**Si, como si lo fuera a decir**

- Yo... no puedo decirlo en palabras... pero... – callo cuando sintió unos fuertes brazos abrazándola y la lluvia caer en su rostro

- Te quiero Bella... y volveré a ti, solo espérame – la separo y beso suavemente sus labios, ella aun sorprendida lo miro alejarse en un taxi.

- Lo hare... te esperare – sonrió con sus dedos en sus labios – y el día que vuelvas... te lo diré, lo prometo – aseguro.

Es un pequeño y tierno One Shot! :D

Si quieren que siga con algo... solo déjenlo en sus reviews ^^


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Personajes perteneciente a Stephenie Meyer  
>Sumary: Two-Shot! Continuado! Isabella desea decirle a Edward sus sentimientos... "Quiero decirte que me gustas pero no puedo... porque..." Song Fic- Canción "Melt" de Hastume Miku – Edward&amp;Bella<p>

**Letras en negrita = Letra de la canción [You are My love – Link de la canción en mi perfil]**

- Bella! – la castaña dio media vuelta y vio a su amiga

- Alice – la saludo

- Bella! Es nuestra última semana en el instituto! – ella asintió.

Había pasado un año ya, y a partir de ese día solo faltaba una semana para salir de vacaciones y después a la universidad de Seattle. La castaña al recordar esa universidad, sus pensamientos se dirigieron a una sola persona

- Alice, has sabido algo de él? – pregunto mientras se sentaban en el salón

- Amiga, no empieces...

Isabella miro hacia otro lado tratando de aguantar las lágrimas. Cuando preguntaba por él, siempre obtenía la misma respuesta. Aun recordaba lo que le había dicho la última vez que lo vio

"_Te quiero Bella... y volveré a ti, solo espérame"_

- Mentiroso – murmuro entre dientes, lo espero... y aun lo hacía. Aun después de haber pasado un año sin saber nada de él

- Bells, no digas eso... ya te dije que...

- Si, lo sé – hablo en voz baja. Su mente viajo a ese día donde su castillo flotante se vino abajo

_Flash Back_

_- Hey Allie! – corrió bella a abrazar a su amiga_

_- Hola! Bella te extrañe tanto... no sabes, Chicago es hermoso... – la castaña espero a que terminara su dialogo para preguntar. Hace 5 días Alice la había llamado diciéndole que regresaban, desde entonces ha estado nerviosa y expectante. Estaba tan ansiosa, que apenas pudo dormir la noche anterior. Se había puesto un vestido blanco, unos zapatos blancos con un pequeño tacón, se maquillo suavemente y su pelo lo moldeo con ondas. Todo para darle una buena impresión al volverlo a ver, quería parecer bonita y madura – ...y eso! No es alucinante?_

_- Si, lo es... Allie... y tu hermano? – se sonrojo, la pelinegra sonrió con tristeza_

_- Edward... el... se fue Bella..._

_- Se fue? A donde? A Seattle? Me dijiste que se iría una semana antes de entrar a sus clases de la univer-_

_- No – la interrumpió – se fue a Europa, a Londres_

_- A-a Londres? – pregunto sorprendida y herida "el dijo que vendría por mi... él lo dijo" sus manos se aferraron a su vestido arrugándolo con la fuerza que ejercía para aguantar el sollozo que se encaminaba por su pecho_

_- Si, le llego una beca a una universidad prestigiosa que no pudo rechazar, amiga tienes que entenderlo_

_- Oh... una beca – sonrió triste. Trato de relajarse y empezó a jugar con sus manos. Si era por eso... lo entendía – entiendo – trato de sonreír, pero en el fondo estaba demasiado dolida"_

_Fin Flash Back_

- No nos ha llamado, y si lo hace es solo para decir que está bien y ocupado con los trabajos

- Ya veo... – susurro sin mirarla, solo veía de manera ausente la ventana. Ningún mail, nada había recibido desde aquel entonces. Absolutamente nada, ni un mensaje con su hermana. Quizás todo había sido un sueño, quizás solo se despidió y ella con lo alucinada que estaba caminando junto a él malinterpreto lo que dijo, miles de excusas como esas llenaban su mente en las noches. La peor de todas es cuando pensaba que Edward se había dado cuenta de quien realmente era ella, y que quizás se arrepentía de todo lo dicho.

"_No... eso no es verdad, el me dijo que lo esperara_". Se repitió, cada vez que pensamientos negativos abundaban su cabeza, recordaba lo que le había dicho

La semana se había pasado en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, todos estaban pendientes de la fiesta de graduación, las chicas hablaban de maquillaje, vestidos, zapatos... mientras los chicos hablaban de... chicas y de lo que pasaría después de la fiesta.

Pero ella no iría. No es que no la hubieran invitado, es mas... se sorprendió al ver a Black, Newton, Crowly, Yorky entre otros invitarla. Pero ella se negaba, tenía la leve esperanza de que su príncipe llegara el mismo día para llevarla a la fiesta.

Alice le había preguntado una y mil veces si iba a ir o no, pero la castaña siempre cambiaba de tema para despistarla, si le respondía que no, usaría sus garras y le haría una cita a ciegas para la fiesta.

Los últimos días Bella se la pasaba en su casa leyendo algún libro y haciendo los deberes. Charlie un día le pregunto si iba a asistir a la fiesta, iba a entregarle dinero para comprarse un vestido, ella asintió. Fue en su Chevy hasta Port Angels y se compro un hermoso vestido.

Emocionada fue hasta su casa, mañana seria el gran día

"_Edward... ven por mi"_ fue lo último que pensó antes de caer en los brazos de Morfeo.

A la mañana siguiente despertó y se encontró con Charlie, que le anunciaba que iba a estar toda la noche ocupado cuidando que los chicos no hicieran alguna tontera. Ella asintió sin tomarle mucha atención. Estaba nerviosa y asustada, en la tarde se dedico a ordenar la casa. Cuando vino entrando la noche se fue a preparar, se vistió y se acomodo su cabello con una cinta, se maquillo y sonrió a su reflejo [Imagen de vestido en mi perfil]

"_Se fuerte Bella, confía en el"_

Ya lista miro su reloj, eran las 20:45, y la fiesta de graduación era a las 21:00. Suspirando bajo con su pequeña cartera en mano y se sentó en el sillón.

[Play a la canción]

**Kiss me sweet **_(__bésame__suave__)_

**I'm sleeping in silence **_(__Estoy durmiendo__en silencio)_

21:00

"_No todos llegaban a la hora"_

**All alone **_(__completamente__ sola__)_

**In Ice and Snow **_(__en el hielo__y la nieve)_

21:30

"_Quizás salió hace poco de su casa"_

**In my dream **_(__en mi __sueño__)_

**I'm calling your name **_(__Estoy llamando__tu nombre)_

22:45

"_Su vuelo pudo tardar, y recién llego a Estados Unidos"_

**You are My Love **_(__Eres mi amor)_

23:30

"_El tiene que llegar"_

**In your eyes** _(en tus ojos__)_

**I search for my memory **_(__puedo buscar__mi memoria)_

00:00

El antiguo reloj de su casa anuncio la media noche, y bocinazos se escucharon desde afuera, gritos y risas de los alumnos del instituto de Forks celebrando su salida.

También con la primera campanada cayo la primera lagrima de la noche, seguidas por una cascada.

"_El dijo que vendría"_ susurraba para ella, salió al patio y miro a todos lados, necesitaba aire.

- Lo prometiste, creí en ti – murmuraba entre sollozos.

**Lost in vain **_**(**__perdidas en vano__)_

**So far in the scenery **_(__hasta ahora en el__escenario)_

Se encontraba arrodillada en el pasto con ambas manos ocultando su rostro, una fina lluvia, casi inexistente empezó a caer, el cielo lloraba con ella, recordándole ese día.

- Te odio... – murmuro

**Hold me tight** _(abrázame fuerte)_

- Lamento no poder decir lo mismo – escucho su voz, ella separo sus manos de su rostro, y sintió nuevamente aquellos cálidos brazos rodeándola

**And swear again and again **_(__y jura__una y otra vez__)_

- Estoy soñando – susurro volviendo a sollozar

- Claro que no mi amor – el corazón de ella empezó a latir desenfrenado – lamento llegar tarde, lo siento tanto... no volveré a hacerte esperar de nuevo

**We'll never be apart**_ (__nunca vamos a__estar separados)_

- To...

- Perdóname Bella – le susurro frente ella – perdóname por llegar tarde, por no poder escribirte, por no poder llamarte, pero todo cambiara cariño. Estudiare contigo en Seattle, no me importa la beca, no sabes cuanto sufrí estando allá, sin poder ver tu sonrojo...

**If you could touch my feathers softly **_(__si pudieras__tocar__mis plumas__suavemente)_

**I'll give you my love **_(__Te doy__mi amor)_

_-_... ver tus bellos ojos, tu piel cremosa, tu hermoso cabello – la acariciaba mientras lagrimas caían de los ojos de la castaña

**We set sail in the darkness of the night **_(__zarpamos rumbo__en la oscuridad de__la noche)_

**Out to the sea **_(__hacia el mar)_

**To find me there **_(__para encontrarme alli)_

**To find you there **_(__para encontrarte alli)_

**Love me now **_(Amame ahora)_

**If you dare.. **_(Si te atreves)_

- No me vuelvas a dejar – sollozaba, se lanzo a su brazos escondiendo su rostro en el pecho del – no me dejes – el tiernamente le acariciaba el cabello

**Kiss me sweet **_(__bésame__suave)_

**I'm sleeping in sorrow **_(__Estoy durmiendo__en el dolor)_

- No lo hare princesa – le susurro – nunca mas

**All alone **_(__completamente solo__)_

**To see you tomorrow **_(__para__vemos mañana)_

- Estaré todos los días de tu vida a tu lado – tomo su rostro entre sus manos y la miro – no volveré a dejarte, me tendrás a tu lado hoy, mañana, pasado, esta semana, este mes, este año... hasta que te canses de mí, no te dejare Bella. No volveré a hacernos daño, no volveré a sufrir por alejarme de ti.

**In my dream **_(En mi sueño)_

**I'm calling your name **_(estoy llamando tu nombre)_

- Edward... – susurro

- Ya no es un te quiero Isabella, ahora es un te amo... porque el calvario que estuve viviendo en Londres me sirvió para darme cuenta lo mucho que te he amado estos tres años.

**You are my love... **_(Eres mi amor)_

- Edward! – Los brazos de ella rodearon su cuello y besaron sus labios – Te amo... – le susurro mirandolo a los ojos, el rio encanta con los ojos brillantes – Te Amo Edward Cullen

**My love **(Mi amor)

quizas no es muy bueno.

Lo rererereescribi como 100 veces xd hasta quedar con esta, espero no decepcionarlas.

Pero es un Two-Shot tiernin! :3

Reviews? ^^


End file.
